Revenge Always Tastes Sweet
by Katy Williams
Summary: Warning: This contains scenes of a lesbien sexual nature. ConnieChrissie Holby City fic.


Revenge always tastes sweet

"Ah Sister Williams, what a pleasant surprise" I lie, pasting a condescending smile onto my face as I open the door to my office to find her sitting on my desk.

She crosses her legs with confidence, speaking sweetly. "You didn't think I was going to let this drop so easily did you?"

"That would be a tad naive" I agree amicably, stepping into the room.

"Yes it would" She replies dryly.

"So tell me, what brings you here today?" I ask tiredly, as though thoroughly bored of her.

"Other than the obvious you mean?" She snaps bitterly and I resist the urge to sigh, opting instead for rolling my eyes in exasperation. "Like I said yesterday, I'll do anything in my power to -"

Chrissie cuts me off spitefully. "What's the use? You may be able to do a lot of things Mrs Beauchamp but I wasn't aware that time travel was one of them." A twisted smile plays across her face as she notices my discomfort when she continues. "Anyway, I was under the impression that you didn't have any real power anymore, Michael saw to that I do believe. Or perhaps I'm wrong. Tell me, i_are/i _you still the Medical Director here?"

"No, I'm not" I reply simply, through gritted teeth. She continues in a patronising manner, purposefully pronouncing each word as slowly as possible. "Nor a consultant I was told…"

"What's your point?" I interrupt bluntly, my cool façade slipping slightly.

She shrugs breezily. "I'd have thought that was obvious. My grandfather is dead, and like it or not, there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Then why are you even here?" I demand with exasperation, but the woman chooses to ignore me. "And your plan to cover up the cause of his death didn't go down too well with the board either"

I sigh. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Justice!" She exclaims and I shake my head, stepping further into the room. "Oh how predictable"

Her face sours. "Excuse me?"

"Poor little Chrissie, the whole world corroborated against her to come up with some ploy to hide the truth from her personally. Because she's so damn important, her feelings are the sole motivation for every action of each member of staff in this hospital-" I spit poisonously and she glares at me, her anger evident in her eyes as she colours with humiliation.

"Not each member of staff, and certainly not the whole world. You and you alone came up with the septicaemia story -"

"Or that's what he's like you to believe" I mutter darkly.

"What?" She asks, faltering slightly as my comment catches her off guard.

"Nothing" I snap walking over to the desk and removing a bottle from the contents of the draw, pouring myself a drink.

"No come on" She dares me, her temper flaring suddenly. "Tell me."

"It's not important" I say, my eyes shining with amusement at her building fury.

"No I want to hear it."

"I have neither the incentive nor the desire to continue this conversation any further." I reply firmly and she shakes her head vehemently. "No I'm not settling for that."

"Then that's your problem." I declare. "I'm going home."

I turn towards the door and she leaps from the desk, grabbing my arm and pulling me to face her. "You're not leaving. I'm not finished yet"

I let my eyes flick down across her body analytically. "Is that so? Tell me, what exactly do you have planned for me?"

She drops my arm as though burnt, and steps backwards. I laugh at her discomfort and step closer towards her. "What's the matter Chrissie?"

"You're evil." She asserts and I smile twistedly. "Why? I did everything I could to save your grandfather-"

"Yeah right" She mutters bitterly and I roll my eyes. "Do you really think I wanted a death on my hands? All of this hassle? For what? To get one up on you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you" she says uncertainly and I sigh moving away from her and pouring myself another drink.

"You don't seem so sure about that"

"Well I am" She states firmly, gathering confidence once more. "You get a kick out of it."

I turn to face her, my eyes narrowing as my voice drops dangerously low. "You think I get a kick out of having a patient die on my table."

She looks flustered and her gaze drops to the floor. "No." Then meeting my gaze again, she appears more certain of herself. "But out of all this you do."

"All this?" I repeat, a frown playing across my features with bemusement as I wave my hands expansively "iAll this_/i? _All what exactly? Losing my job? Being made a laughing stock of the entire hospital?"

"It's no more than you deserve" She retaliates spitefully.

"Oh for goodness sake" I exclaim with disgust. "What exactly is this witch hunt about?"

"Don't be so melodramatic" She snaps and I open my arms defensively. "Well what am I supposed to think? You come swanning down here at every possible opportunity shouting the odds and demanding that I change what I did. I'm not proud of what happened Chrissie, but I'll be damned if I'm just going to stand here while you take out all your grief on me. What happened was an accident, a tragic accident and -"

"How can you call it an accident?" She asks with disbelief, somewhat subdued. "You purposely let us all believe that he died of Septicaemia! You lied on his death certificate. You lied to me, to my i_face/i. _How are they unintentional actions?"

"You don't know the ins and outs of it" I argue pathetically and she shakes her head dismissively. "Don't try and pull rank on me. By the end of the week you wont have a leg to stand on."

"Chrissie, just leave it will you" I warn, but she ignores my protest.

"No I wont 'just leave it'. I'm going to get to the truth and you're bloody well going to tell me."

"Fine!" I cry loudly, slamming the bottle on the desk in my anger and pacing back across the room, shutting the door. "It was all my fault alright? He died, and I wanted to cover my own back; I'm selfish like that you see. So I was economical with the truth, I told you he died of septicaemia, forgot to mention the MRSA and then I forged his death certificate. Happy now?"

"I don't believe you" She says after a pause and I sigh with exasperation. "I tell you it's not my fault, you say I'm lying. I say it's all my fault you don't believe me. What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Something truthful for once in your life!" She exclaims and I step towards her, a smirk playing across my face, my confidence building. "You know… You're very attractive when you're angry."

"Excuse me?" She moves backwards slightly, clearly uncomfortable by my statement.

"You heard" I say, lowering my voice slightly.

"Don't go changing the subject" She protests feebly as I step towards her. "Why not? It's not like I've said anything you've never been told before…"

"What the hell are you doing?" She demands as my hand reaches out to her breast.

"I could ask you the same question" I reply, cupping it slightly.

"You're the one touching me up, not the other way around!" She blusters as I continue to brush my thumb across her firmly.

"I don't see you moving away from me" I observe calmly, thoroughly enjoying her squirm as her emotions conflict. Jumping up from the desk, she steps away from me, folding her arms defensively.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it" She commands, her anxiety sounding through in her voice.

"Fine" I say easily, moving back towards my desk and reaching for my glass. "Just say what you've got to say and get out."

"What?"

"Say your piece and then get the hell out of my office" I say more harshly and her face steels. "Alright. Fine. I want to know exactly what happened regarding my fathers death."

"There was a complication in theatre"

"What kind of complication?" She pushes and I sigh. "We weren't able to do the graft because of the advanced stage of the virus."

She flinches before pulling back up her barriers, pausing to regain control of her voice. "And then what?"

"It killed him" I say simply and she glares at me with such pure hatred that in that moment, I fear for my safety.

"And that's all you've got to say about it?" She asks slowly, as though trying to clarify something.

"Well what do you want me to say?" I say, not for the first time this week and she shrugs. "Something that holds the tiniest bit of remorse for what you did."

"Have you always been this high maintenance?" I ask, and the flash of fury in her eyes silences me. "Look, I feel for you Chrissie, really I do, and I'm sorry for your loss, but it really is out of my hands now."

She grins suddenly with spite. "Ah yes, your delightful husband. Perhaps it ought to be he I discuss this with."

"Delightful isn't a word I usually associate with my husband" I reply conversationally. "And if you want to raise the issue with him, then feel free. However I must warn you that the only response you'll get is the presence of his tongue half-way down your throat. He's predictable like that."

She laughs cynically. "And you're not?"

"Although they may have escaped your notice, there are actually slight differences between Michael and I."

"Oh really? You seem to god damn similar for words from where I'm standing." She snarls viciously.

"Is that a subtle way of telling me you're attracted to me?" I ask with a twisted smile and she positively glowers at me, not giving me the satisfaction of a response. "I'll take your complete avoidance of the question as an agreement of that shall I?"

"You need to see someone" She states, her tone firm, however this emotion is conflicted by the flash of anxiety in her eyes. I smirk at her discomfort. "Is that so? Because you're still not denying it."

"You are i_so/i _arrogant" She proclaims, her face reflecting her pure dislike of me.

I smile coyly. "Yet I'm still not hearing any denials…"

Deciding to act, I step towards her. Our sudden proximity causes her to stumble back in uneasiness at my forward behaviour. Laughing softly, I remain where I'm stood, simply reaching out an arm and flicking her top button undone. The action is met by no protest, so I continue, opening the second one with ease. She stares at my hand, mesmerised it seems by my audacity to undress her without her explicit permission.

Finally reaching her middle, I use my other hand to move the material from her, pushing it to either side.

"Stop it" She protests feebly as my fingers brush away the material of her bra, rubbing my thumb across her nipple.

"Why stop doing something which you're blatantly enjoying?" I ask, and she shuts her eyes tightly as I lower my lips to her skin, sucking it softly.

"Shut up" She demands, her hand moving to the back of my head, holding me there. Smirking slightly I swirl my tongue across her nipple. "Probably just as well." I mutter, turning my attention to her other breast.

She moans softly, her grip on my hair tightening. As I move my lips further down, across her stomach, she moans again, leaning back against the desk and fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, finally giving up and ripping them apart completely. "Someone's keen" I note with amusement, and am met by a glare. This time however, she lets it drop, simply weaving her hands around my waist, her lips moving to mine eagerly.

Her kisses are hard and probing as my fingers explore the rest of her body, trailing up her legs teasingly, my thumb circling her thigh firmly as my fingers push up her clothing quickly. I'm rewarded by a soft groan of anticipation, and her hand soon finds mine, pulling it upwards so that I'm touching her there, showing me how much she wants me. I run one finger across her opening tauntingly and she whimpers, her knees buckling slightly beneath her as her anticipation builds.

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask quietly, trailing my finger back across her slowly. "Is this what you came here for?"

"Why are you doing this?" She manages stiltedly, gasping as I flick my finger across her clit.

"It's what you want isn't it?" I point out with a smirk, but she doesn't reply, simply lolling her head back in pleasure. "Isn't it?" I press, my grip on her thigh tightening, the other hand not moving at all now. Whimpering again she nods, her hand desperately trying to drive mine into movement.

"I cant hear you." I say cruelly, letting my grip on her thigh slip upwards tightly.

"Yes" She mumbles, her face flushing with desire.

"I thought you were angry with me" I query, dipping the tip of my finger inside her teasingly. "I thought you hated me"

"I do!" She pants as my finger delves further inside her.

"Ah ah" I shake my head, withdrawing my hands from her completely. "Wrong answer."

"But I want you." She offers, her face screwing up with hate as I force her to continue. "I want you so badly…"

"Is that so?" I inquire, replacing my fingers on her burning skin. "God yes…" She murmurs, her eyes shutting as her back arches with pleasure as I slide the rest of my finger inside her. I cant prevent my smirk spreading across my face as she continues to whimper as my fingers move inside her. Her grip on my wrist tightens considerably as she nears climax, and she pulls me into her further frenziedly. Complying, I speed up the motion, rewarding her moans of delight by curling my fingers, pressing the spot I know will tip her over the edge.

Her cries are louder than I'd expected, but undeterred by this sudden show of emotion, I simply withdraw from her, stepping backwards, my face highlighting my satisfaction at her response. Face still flushed with longing, she steps towards me, eagerly anticipating the next part of my game. Wondering how far she's willing to be pushed, I hold my fingers out to her, and she places them within her lips with satisfaction, licking away her taste from me.

After a few moments, I glance at my watch and pull away, circling round her until I'm against the desk, and she's the one in control. Or so I'll let her to believe. "Don't you think this has all been slightly one sided?" I ask, a grin displaying on my face as I hop up onto the desk, spreading my legs slightly. Taking the hint, she stumbles towards me, blinded by lust it would appear, and hitches up my skirt flusteredly. Smiling at her inexperience, I place my hands on her shoulders, pulling her down to my level, making it clear exactly what I want from her. And although I wasn't expecting her to comply, she does, with an enthusiasm which leads me to the conclusion that this hasn't been a one-off spur-of-the-moment desire to be with a woman.

Her tongue reaches me first, exploring my opening lightly, barely touching my skin at all. Enjoying the sensations she creates, flicking it across me, I move my hands to her hair, signifying that I want her to move closer. Again, she does as I ask, and shuffles forward, her hands gripping my thighs strongly as her lips hit mine, kissing my opening softly. As her tongue delves inside me, I cant help but moan slightly, thoroughly enjoying the new side to a person who I formally believed was rather dull.

Stroking my walls with her tongue teasingly, she builds up my orgasm with ease, her nose bumping against my clit frequently. It is then that the door to my office opens. Too wrapped up in the act, she fails to hear it click softly as Michael enters the room. I quickly shut my eyes, pretending not to have seen him, and when I climax, I cry out more loudly than I otherwise would have done, allowing my body to buck against her mouth. Shirt ripped open revealing my bra, my legs parted with Chrissie still between them, I open my eyes and stare at him triumphantly.

"Hello dear"


End file.
